The specific objective of the proposed innovative research is to demonstrate an advanced, second generation technique to manufacture fiber optic interrogated (FOI) microwell biochips that results in significant cost reduction, enabling a disposable product, while providing improved performance required for high speed genomic and proteomic analysis. The new manufacturing technique will utilize proven photolithography techniques to apply photocurable epoxy based photoresists to form permanent, well adhered microwells on the surface of fiber optic array plates. Fiber optic arrays offer important advantages as a platform for biosensors. Light incident on the top surface of the array is optically guided to the bottom surface, where it can be directly monitored optically. Incom Inc, a manufacturer of etched FOI microarray plates, will collaborate on the proposed research with 454 Life Sciences, a firm that has created a massively parallel whole genome sequencing system. When used in conjunction with an automated microfluidic genome sequencing system, the new biochip is expected to offer significant technical benefits that go beyond cost reduction; improved fluidic response, reduced reagent carry forward, and enhanced sealing and optical (CCD) interrogation of the biochip microwell. Disposable FOI Microwell biochips resulting from this development will have immediate commercial application to "whole genome sequencing". The ultimate beneficiaries of this technology will be the public served by a reliable, sensitive, high speed and low cost diagnostic technique.